As Red As Blood
by MariRaikou
Summary: Before he was the lieutenant of the Shinsengumi he met Akane, a childhood friend that just wanted to be a warrior. HijikataxOC There will be PLOT!
1. To the End

The red sun sank below the horizon, slowly calling up the dark.

Why won't the sun set already, she thought glaring at the bleeding sky.

He knelt down beside her on the roof, "You don't have to do this. There is still time to call it off."

She turned to look at him, her gaze steady, "No, I have to go. It is the only way I'll ever have peace."

"Aka-,"

"Don't," She stopped him, "Don't, I've made my choice."

He reached up and brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand. Closing his eyes he pulled his hand back to his side and let out a breath of frustration. He looked up at her and gave a short nod, "Then we will fight beside you to the end."

She stared up at the darkening sky, "It's time."

* * *

><p>"Akane! Akane! Guess what?" Hijikata hollered as he raced toward her up the street.<p>

Akane looked to her mother for permission then raced to meet him.

"My dad is finally letting me start at the dojo today!" Hijikata beamed.

"Aw, no fair!" Akane whined, "I wish I could go."

"Women don't fight, Akane, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Hijikata shrugged.

"Well, good luck. Let me know how it goes, okay Hijikata?"

He nodded, "See you later, Akane."

Akane waved as she watched Hijikata's short ponytail bounce away into the crowd.

"Akane!" She heard her mother's sharp cry.

"Coming, Mama. Sorry."

Akane was distracted the rest of the day. She spilled a fresh batch of tea, overfilled the wash basin and nearly burnt the bathhouse down. She was too busy dreaming about what Hijikata must have been doing at the dojo, and was anxious to know what had happened.

When all of her chores were done she raced to the bridge where she could see him when he left the dojo. She waited for a few minutes when she saw his tiny form coming over the bridge.

"Hijikata!" She yelled jumping and waving.

He responded and hurried over to her.

Akane couldn't wait till they were at their favorite spot by the river. As soon as he was there she bombarded him with questions.

"So, how was it? What did the dojo look like? Who was your sensei? What did he look like? How many other boys were there? Did you see anyone we know? What did you learn? Did you get to hold a katana?"

Hijikata grinned and laughed, "Hold on, I don't talk as fast as you do."

They made it to their spot by the river. It was a small patch of grass under a huge cherry tree that over hung the river. The roots of the tree were curled up in a perfect shape to sit in. Akane took her seat on the roots of the old tree and listened in awe as Hijikata recounted his first day at the dojo.

"Well, the dojo was huge. It was this big hall that was open on one side. The back wall had tons of katanas and bokken and portraits of some of the most famous samurai. We didn't start with bokken or swords at all today. We learned to laws of the samurai, the bushido. Then we got to watch two of our sensei's spar with bokken. It was amazing. They moved like serpents, they were so fast. One of our sensei's was tall and thin with a short ponytail and the other was fat with a big round face. I saw Okita and Saitou there today, but no one else we know."

Akane was enchanted, and wanted more than ever to learn the way of the warrior.

For weeks that was how they continued. Akane stayed at home helping her mom and trying not to destroy something from her lack of focus. Then she would wait for Hijikata at the end of the bridge. They would go to their spot by the river and he would tell her about what happened at the dojo.

Finally Akane couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to learn to fight! Please, Hijikata, teach me what you know! Please! Please! Please!" She begged.

"Akane, you know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's forbidden."

"So, no one has to know. Come on we could do it at night in secret. Plus is would give you some one to practice with. Please, Hijikata," She pleaded.

Hijikata thought about it for a minute and sighed, "As long as we don't get caught."

Akane threw her arms around him a big hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hey, cut it out. You're messing up my hakama."

The next day Akane was vibrating with energy from the moment she woke up. She was more awake and alert than she had ever been, but it was all she could do to get through the day.

Once she made it to the bridge it seemed like an eternity before she saw Hijikata bobbing through the crowd.

"What took you so long?" She asked with scarcely hidden anticipation.

"I always get out at this time."

"It felt eons longer than normal."

"Well, come on. We can't go to our usual spot."

"So, where are we going?" She asked as Hijikata sped back over the bridge. Racing to catch up, she asked him again.

"We're going to my dad's dojo."

"Why? I can't go in there."

"Everyone should be gone. We'll go in through the back entrance so no one sees you."

"But we're still going in the dojo. Why are we going in the dojo?" Akane was starting to get scared. If anyone found them she would be in a lot of trouble.

Hijikata motioned for her to be quiet as the rounded the corner of the dojo. They slipped silently down a side street to the back door. Akane thought she was going to have heart attack, but once they were inside she calmed a little.

"We aren't going in the dojo. We can stay back here between the buildings. I'll go get us some bokken. If anyone comes, duck behind the bushes."

Akane stood nervously between the storage buildings waiting for Hijikata to return. She was so freaked out she jumped when he came around the corner.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just nervous."

"Okay then, here," He said and handed her a bokken.

Akane couldn't believe it. She was really holding a bokken. It wasn't a real sword but it didn't matter, it felt like it belonged in her hands. She instantly relaxed and was ready to learn.

He taught her how to properly stand so that she would not fall over, how to hold the bokken, and some basic forms.

Akane tried to put it all together, but her stance was wrong. She went tumbling into Hijikata and they both hit the ground.

He landed on his back and she was draped forward across his stomach. She leaned up to look at him. They both busted out laughing.


	2. Forbidden

Author's Note: Normally this would go at the end but right now I need to mention something.

For the **Clarification** of all:

This is set before they are in the Shinsengumi, when Hijikata is helping run a small dojo.

However, I am not to that point in the story yet. It starts when they are children and now they are about 16.

* * *

><p>Akane sucked in a breath as the bokken slammed into her already sore arm. She had told him to not go easy on her, he wasn't.<p>

They were both around sixteen years old now. It had been several years since they started their secret meetings, but in the past two years they had been unable to meet every night. It became more of a once a month meeting. Their fights were getting rougher and Akane couldn't risk her mother finding out.

"Come on Akane, you can do better than that."

Hijikata smirked and leaped away.

It had gotten easier to hide their sparring but it was getting harder to hide the bruises. Her mother had a keen eye and it wasn't easy to slip things past her notice.

Akane grimaced as she shifted her bad shoulder, "I think that's about all my shoulder can take."

"Don't be such a wus."

Akane glared at him. He just smirked.

She held her stance as he launched another series of attacks. The last blow sent the bokken flying out of her hand and her backwards. She landed hard on her bad shoulder.

Akane tried not to moan as she wrenched her shoulder from the floor.

"Well, I guess I win again," Hijikata said smugly as he sauntered over to her. Then he noticed there were tears in her eyes, "Akane, are you alright?" He dropped to her side concerned.

She jerked her head away so he couldn't see her tears, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Hijikata barbed, "Did you hit your shoulder?"

Akane gritted her teeth and nodded.

"Come on I know where some salves and bandages are."

She struggled to get to her feet and followed Hijikata around to the back of the dojo. They slipped inside. He lit a small lamp and started digging through the medical supplies.

Akane sat there silently holding her shoulder and staring at her shoes.

"Got it," Hijikata said triumphantly holding up at small jar and a bandage, "Let me see your shoulder."

Akane gently pulled down one side of her kimono and pulled out her sore arm.

"Yeah, it's already starting to bruise." Hijikata moved swiftly and silently.

Akane watched him for a moment and finally couldn't take it, "Hijikata."

"What?" He asked wrapping the bandage around her shoulder.

"We-we can't do this anymore."

"Oh, come on your shoulder isn't that bad. It'll heal in a few days or so."

Akane shook her head, "It's not that."

"Well, then…why?" He asked looking at her confused.

Akane fought back tears, she would not let him see her cry. "You know my dad bought a restaurant."

Hijikata nodded.

"Well, my mom wants me to work as a waitress from now on. I'll have to work all hours. I'll never know when I need to be there or how late I'll have to work, depending on the crowd."

He finished tying her bandage and looked up at her. He could see her tears ready to boil over and they weren't from the pain in her shoulder.

"I'm not going to get to see you anymore."

Hijikata scoffed, "Nonsense. I'll find a way to come see you."

She looked away to hide her traitor tears that rolled down her face.

"Hey, don't worry," He said wrapping her in a side hug, being careful of her shoulder, "It'll work out. This isn't the end, I promise." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "Okay?" He said, brushing away a tear with his thumb.

Akane nodded. Those were the kind of moment she had been sad about losing. She knew she would get to see him on the street in passing and they would get to talk but she didn't want to lose their time. When it was just the two of them with no one else around, the one time they could both be their selves.

"Hey! There's someone in the dojo!" A voice yelled from the street.

They both jumped up as Hijikata threw the supplies back in their places and snuffed out the light.

"What do we do?" Akane whispered.

"Follow me, stay down, and stay quiet."

Hijikata grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. As the door slid shut behind them, a light came on in the dojo and they heard voices.

They lit out the back entrance like the place was on fire. They raced through side streets until they thought it was safe. Silently they slipped onto the main street and made for the bridge. Akane didn't realize until they were nearly home that she still had a hold of his hand.

She quickly withdrew it and they walked in silence. He walked her home and made sure her arm was okay before departing.

Akane was still shaking as she laid her head down to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Akane! Get up! You have work today!" Her mother's voice shattered her sleep, forcing her to get up.<p>

Akane pealed her eyes open and sat up. She glanced over and saw a brand new kimono staring up at her.

"What?"

Her mother went rushing by her door and stopped, "It's a new kimono for your first day at work. So you look nice for the customers, and I thought your father might like it."

Akane forced herself to give her mother a small smile, "Thanks mama."

"You're going to look beautiful. You always do."

With that her mother scurried away leaving her to change.

The kimono was a soft green color with a red sash. It wasn't an expensive kimono but it was nice and it was new. It had been a while since she had gotten a new anything.

She quickly changed and combed her hair. Then hurried to the restaurant to make sure she wasn't late.

They didn't open till nearly lunch but she had to be their early to clean and run some errands. Once the "doors" opened, her real job began.

It was a nightmare. People of all ages and shapes, mostly men, came in demanding this and that. Then men always wanted sake, more sake. She carried so many plates of food and trays of sake she thought her arms were going to fall off, especially with one shoulder severely bruised.

She had tried really hard not to complain and to do everything she was supposed to without questions. She ran herself ragged and by the time they closed she was so tired she didn't even take off her kimono. She just passed out .

After a week Akane was ready to die. She hadn't seen Hijikata at all and her arm was really starting to bother her.

During a short break during the day she wandered into the street hoping to run into him. Instead she ran into some girls she knew.

They were from some more well to do families. They could afford new expensive kimonos and parasols. And there they stood in their beautiful silks while she was wearing one of her old ragged ones full of tears.

"Oh, look," One of them cried, "It's Akane."

Great, she thought, just what I need today.

"Oh, I remember her. Look at what she is wearing."

"Hi, Akane, how are you?" One of them sneered.

"Fine," Akane answered.

"I'd expect so," another one said, "after all, you've been sneaking around with you know who."

"Excuse me?"Akane quipped.

"Oh, yeah, I remember I saw the two of them coming up the street about at week ago holding hands."

"What was his name? Oh yeah, Hijikata."

"Oo, He's a pretty one. I didn't peg you for his type."

Akane's face was getting redder and redder. Then some of the guys from Hijikata's dojo walked up.

"Hey ladies," One of them crowed.

"Hey," One of them said looking at Akane, "Don't you work at the restaurant across the road?"

One of the girls gasped, "That's right Akane, I forgot. You work at daddy's new restaurant now."

The whole group shrieked with laughter.

"I thought that was Akane," One of the guys piped up and smiled.

"Careful boys this one is taken," the main girl, Ren, scolded.

"By whom?" One guy asked.

"Why, Hijikata of course. It's a shame too, he's prettier than all of you," Ren laughed.

Okita looked at Saitou, "Did you know that?"

Saitou shook his head.

"Toshi has some s'plaining to do."

Akane exploded, "It isn't like that! Hijikata and I are just friends!"

Ren laughed, "Right."

"I'm serious. It is nothing more than that. He's been like a brother to me and now I don't get to see him."

"That's right Cinderella. Shouldn't you be getting back to your customers?"

Akane had turned to walk away but she couldn't just let it go. She whirled and punched Ren right in the nose, just as Hijikata walked up.

"Akane! What are you-," he didn't finish as he watched her run away her face crimson red.

"What happened?" He asked Okita.

"Those girls were just teasing her. So how do you know Akane?"

"Later," Hijikata said and raced after Akane.

"I guess that answers your question," Saitou said.

Hijikata found her behind the restaurant sitting on an empty crate, her face in her hands.

"Akane." He said softly.

She looked up startled, and turned bright red again when she realized it was him. She covered her face.

"Go away," She said.

"What? You complain about not getting to see me and now you want me to go away?" He asked crossing his arms.

She faltered, "No."

He walked over and leaned against the crate beside her, "What happened?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Well it was obviously something or you wouldn't have punched Ren Yagami."

She didn't respond.

"Come on," He said and pulled on her fingers, "Look at me."

She let him pull her hands away from her face but didn't look at him.

"What did they say?" He asked.

She huffed and stared at her shoes, "Ren saw us holding hands coming up the street the other day."

"So, it's not a crime to hold hands in the street."

"So, they think that we…we're…you know, that we like each other and they're spreading it around town. They told all your friends we were together."

"So," He said.

Akane looked up at him stunned, "So?"

"So," He said again, "I don't care what they think. I'm not ashamed of you. Are you ashamed of me?"

"NO! No!" She snapped, a little loudly, "Of course not."

"Then why does it matter?" He asked grinning.

"I don't know. I mean do you really want them thinking you're courting me?"

"I don't care what they think. You're one of my best friends, you just happen to be a girl."

"Yeah, but do you want them thinking that?

"Akane, I would kiss you in the middle of the dojo, that's how much I don't care what they believe."

Akane flushed bright crimson.

"Okay?"

Akane acquiesced, "Okay."

"Now, I think you need to get back to work and I have to get to the dojo."

"Right," she said hopping down off the crate.

"Oh, how is your shoulder?" He asked softly.

"It hurts."

"Bad?"

"Pretty bad."

"I'll bring some more salve by tonight and look at it. Do you think you could let me in the back gate?"

"Sure," She nodded.

"Later Akane," He waved as he wandered back to the street.

Akane stood there thinking about what he had said, he would kiss her? She was fairly confused.

"Akane!" Her mother's shrieking, splintered whatever conclusion she was about to come to.

Oh no, Akane thought.

"Akane!" Her mother yelled bursting out the back door, "Where have you been? We have paying customers in here waiting! You can't keep them waiting!" She pushed Akane inside, "And we'll talk later about this so called hitting of Ren Yagami. I know my daughter would never do something like that, right?" She said softly so only Akane could here.

I'm dead.

Akane shuffled inside, praying for mercy. Her next table was horrible.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?"

Around the table sat three men. They were gruff and rude. They looked like they had been through their fair share of battles and didn't care how they treated others.

One growled out an order while the others roared for sake. Akane begrudgingly bowed and went to place the order. She poured the sake into two bottles and grabbed three cups. After placing it all on a tray, she carried it to her table.

As she set the tray down she noticed a weird look come over the guy to her right. She didn't like what she saw in his eyes. She quickly poured the sake and hurried away.

There had been murder in that man's eyes. And he looked pleased, as if he were going to enjoy it. But why was he looking at her as if he wanted to kill her?

Akane shook it off and tried not to linger at the table for too long after that. Once they left, she breathed a sigh of relief. By the time she had cleaned up her few tables it was closing time. She gratefully pulled on her shoes and headed home.

Then she remembered what her mother had said.

She immediately lost the light air in her step and felt as if she was on her death march. Because it was closer to her room she went around to the back and slipped past her parents' room, hoping she didn't catch their attention.

She barely made it over the threshold of her room before her mother exploded.

"What in the world were you thinking today?" Her mother shrieked, "Hitting Ren Yagami! As if you haven't gotten in enough trouble. And what it this I hear about Hijikata Toshizou? I thought you were just friends and now I hear about the two of you holding hands all the way from across the bridge. Where did you go the other night? What have you been doing?" The more her mother talked the angrier and the redder she became, "Have you anything to say for yourself?"

Akane immediately became defensive at the mention of Hijikata, "Mama we are just friends! Ren was spreading that rumor all around town today that's why I punched her. I couldn't help it, I'm sorry mama."

"That is no reason to hurt a girl whose family has only ever been nice to us. And if you are just friends with him then what were you doing a few nights ago?"

"We weren't doing anything. We sat by the river like we always do then we walked through town, I promise."

"But why were you holding his hand?"

"I wasn't that was just something Ren made up, mama please, I'm telling you we are just friends."

"Oh no, I heard about the hand holding from Mrs. Koto. She confirmed that she and several other women saw the two of you."

Akane was frozen. She couldn't think of a way out.

"So what were you doing? No more lying to me."

Akane couldn't breathe she felt her body going numb, what could she do?

"Akane, listen to me you tell me what the two of you were doing right now. If you don't I will suspect the worst and you will be punished accordingly. Now, what were you doing?"

"We were sparring behind the dojo!"

Akane clamped a hand over her mouth.

Her mother gasped then she became hardened, "I told you not to lie to me anymore." Her mother grasped her bad shoulder and pulled her up from the floor.

Akane yelped in pain as her mother's talons clawed into her wounded shoulder.

"I'm not lying," Akane whimpered holding her shoulder.

Her mother shook her head, "No, you're lying. No daughter of mine would be so stupid."

"Please, mama, I am telling the truth."

"No," Her mother denied it, "No, you are not to see Hijikata Toshizou anymore."

"No, mama, please. Please, he's the only friend I have."

"No. If I ever hear of people seeing you with him again…," All she could do was shake her head.

"Mama, listen please. I want to fight. I want to be a warrior like Hijikata."

"Stupid girl. Women do not fight, but they should obey and speak truthfully to their mothers."

With that her mother left slamming the door closed behind her.


	3. Red Sun

Akane wasn't sure what to feel as she sat collapsed on the floor by the door. She knew she would not be able to obey her mother. She had to see Hijikata. He would be coming by any minute now, and he was expecting her to meet him at the gate.

But Akane couldn't move, she was frozen by her mother's words of disbelief. How could she not believe me? Akane wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted a katana. She wanted to fight.

She finally stood, her resolve set. She paced back and forth until she thought her parents were asleep, then she slipped out her door and down the hall. She pulled on her shoes and silently closed the back gate. She stayed to the back streets until she made it to Hijikata's house. She lithely jumped the fence and dropped to the ground, making sure no one saw her.

She turned to head toward the house and ran into something hard. She shook her head to clear it and looked up to find a very confused Hijikata.

He helped her up then pulled her through the back gate and down the alley a little ways.

He finally halted and turned to her, "What are you doing?" He said softly so no one would hear, "I was just about to head to your house. My parents just fell asleep."

"I know. I just couldn't wait any longer," She said staring at the dirt.

She looked up to find him staring at her. She felt tears burn the back of her eyes. Finally she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Hijikata hugged her back a little confused, "Hey," He said pulling her back to look at her, "What's going on?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, I just…I can't go home."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go home. Let's go to the dojo," She suggested.

Hijikata shook his head, "They're still running patrols. We won't be able to get near it."

Akane racked her brain trying to figure out a way to not go home. "What about the shrine?"

Hijikata stared hard at her, "Why do you not want to go home? What happened?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing. Come on. Let's go to the shrine it's just down the river."

She didn't give him a chance to argue and hurried away, knowing he would follow. She was just around the corner when he caught up to her. They kept a solid pace. Soon the buildings disappeared and they had to follow the river.

Akane spotted the steps that led up to the shrine and turned to look at Hijikata, "Race you to the top?"

Before he could even nod she was off running, "Hey, no cheating!" He yelled after her. He gained ground quickly. But he couldn't pass her on the steps without going around her. On the last steps he grabbed her from behind and launched them up to the platform. They hit the stones hard and erupted in laughter.

It had been forever since they had done something like that. They used to play games like that when they were kids then life got in the way.

Akane looked over at him, "I finally beat you."

"Ha, no way you did. I carried you over the finish line. I won for both of us," He said getting to his feet.

Akane shook her head, "And you called me a cheater."

Hijikata extended her a hand, "Hey you never in all these years said something about carrying people to the end being illegal," he said pulling her up sharply.

She squeaked as she slammed into his chest. He put his arm around her to steady her and brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen in her eyes, "Sorry," he said softly.

"It's okay," She said pushing away, unable to look at him.

It had turned into a beautiful night. The full moon radiated silver light, casting a white glow over the river. Akane's bright red hair appeared pink, like the sakura blossoms in the eerie light.

Hijikata watched her pull away and stare up at the darkened sky. He hadn't noticed until then just how beautiful she was becoming. A crisp breeze blew by tousling her hair as she sat down on the top step. She turned to look at him.

"Are you alright, Hijikata?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head, "Yeah."

He walked over and sat down beside her. They sat like that for a while, watching the moon's image dance in the river, feeling the cool breeze rip through them. At last Hijikata broke the silence.

"Akane," he said softly.

She turned to look at him and was caught by the intensity in his violet eyes.

Hijikata opened his mouth a couple of times to speak but he couldn't find the right words.

Giving up on trying to speak he reached over and gently touched the side of her face. Akane was thankful for the dark that hid her flushing face as Hijikata leaned in toward her. His kiss was gentle and lingered on her lips.

They broke apart and an awkward silence pervaded the night air. As Hijikata ran is his fingers through his hair nervously, Akane leaned over placing her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, and soon Akane was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The dark gave way to a morning as red as blood. Rosie light spread like streams of blood across the sky revealing the night's horrors to the waking earth. Hijikata woke to the garnet beams and shook Akane to wake her.<p>

"Akane," He said softly.

Her eyes gently fluttered open. She was confused for a moment and then realized where she was. Akane leaped up, "Oh no, I have to get home," She cried, "Why didn't you wake me sooner? If my parents realize I snuck out-,"

"It'll be okay," Hijikata interrupted. "Come on," He said grabbing her hand, "I'll take you home."

Akane nodded, "We need to hurry."

They flew down the steps two at a time and raced up the river to the edge of the town. Once they made it to the village they slowed down and slipped down a small alley way.

Hijikata halted suddenly and Akane slammed into him. He motioned for her to stay quiet as man passed in front of the alley. When the man was gone Hijikata turned to Akane.

"We'll have to stay quiet and move quickly if we don't want to be seen. Stay right with me."

Akane nodded.

"Come on," Hijikata said pulling her around the corner. They darted through side streets like wraiths, invisible to the prying eye. They ducked behind crates and dove around corners like cats in an effort to not be seen.

As they rounded the last corner to Akane's house, the stench of blood washed over them like a tidal wave. Moments later an ear piercing scream shattered the silence. Akane ripped her hand from Hijikata's and raced through the back gate.

"Akane! Wait!" Hijikata cried after her.

But he was too late. As he rounded the corner he saw Akane collapse to her knees in a sea of red.

The blood ran like tendrils down the bamboo floor and clawed up the walls like crimson fingers. The carnage, an image she will never forget of her mother and father laid low and cleaved open like animals at a slaughter. It was a massacre. All the servants were disemboweled, their entrails hung from the ceiling a macabre garland.

Hijikata called and called to Akane, but she was miles away transfixed on the world of blood around her. He wrenched her around forcing her to look at him.

"Akane!" He said touching her face and shaking her gently, "Akane!"

She looked straight through him.

Hijikata dragged her up from the floor and carried her out of the house into the yard.

"Akane," He said again.

A tear escaped from the corner of her eye ripping down the side of her face. She saw the blood all over her and Hijikata. No longer able to hold herself up, she fell against his chest. Hijikata wrapped his arms around her, protective and comforting.

He sat there with her as the police came and checked the house, as the doctor came and the bodies were carried out, and as the blood ran steadily down the steps. He sat there holding her and rocking her. But she never did cry or wail. There was no mourning for the dead that day.

* * *

><p>Author's Note*<p>

I promise I can write better than this. The problem is that I don't have a whole lot of time, but I still want to write the story. So, I will be editing as a I go but not REALLY editing. I might go back after it's finished and repost some of the story. For now I will give you my avaliable best and promise you something better soon.

-Mari-


	4. Empty

Ashes danced and drifted on the waves of the wind as, Akane stood watching the funeral pyres burn. She was the only one left. Her mother, father, brother, and sister, they were all gone. The wake had seemed like an eternity. All of the prayers and sutras, it all seemed like a dream. Two days before, her parents had been breathing and laughing and now were soon to be nothing but bones and ashes.

She watched as the urns were placed in the grave and the stone set in place. Her name, red like the blood that ran down the steps, glared up at her from the tombstone. Lighting incents, she said her final goodbye.

Hijikata waited behind her as she stood and turned.

She sighed, "It's done."

A breeze rushed up pulling at her ruby locks as Hijikata stood watching her.

"Where will you go?" He asked.

Akane glanced up at him, her eyes empty. "I'm going to stay with my Grandfather in Narashino,"She said.

Hijikata nodded, "I guess, I won't get to see you anymore."

Akane wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold herself together, "I-guess not."

Unable to stand it any longer, Hijikata reached out and embraced her with a hug.

"I'm so sorry Akane," He breathed against her hair, "I'm going to miss you."

As he let her go her Grandfather appeared.

"Are you ready, Akane? We must be leaving."

Akane nodded and followed him down the hill to the wagon. She never looked back as they drove away but Hijikata stood there watching until they were out of sight. He couldn't walk away. He was stuck there by the feeling that she was riding out of his life forever and he didn't want to let her go.

* * *

><p>The ride was long and hard. As they neared the house Akane felt her spirit growing colder and the life leaving her bones.<p>

The cart pulled to a halt as Sophie, her grandfather's maid, ran out to greet them.

"Akane," She cried reaching out to her, "My child, I'm so sorry." She wrapped Akane in an unwarranted hug nearly crushing her in two.

She pulled her out to arm's length, "My you've grown so. Come inside dear," She said dragging Akane inside.

Sophie was a small round woman with a kind face and commanding air. She was the kind of woman you couldn't help but obey because she made it sound so enjoyable, but also made sure you knew what would happen if you didn't obey.

Sophie showed her to her room. It was small like the rest of the house, with a tiny wardrobe for her clothes and bedding.

"Let me know when you get settled in. I'll go make you and Ojisan some tea."

"Thank you Sophie-sama," Akane said bowing.

Sophie nodded as she slid the door shut.

Akane peered emptily at the vacant room. There was nothing in the room. No desk or dresser, just an empty room. She methodically set her bag down and began unpacking. There wasn't much to organize. Akane only owned four kimonos since one of them had been stained with blood. She paused as she pulled out the green one her mother had given her the first day her father's restaurant had opened.

Her heart ached at the sight of it and the memories it drew up. He had been so proud that day, of his shop and of Akane. It was one of the few times she remembered him ever telling her she was beautiful. She put it away at the back of the closet hoping to never have to see it again.

Akane slipped out of her room and down to the dining area. Her grandfather had not come in yet and Sophie was busy fixing tea. She knelt down at the table and sat in silence.

After a few minutes her grandfather hustled inside, "Woman, is that tea not done yet?" He crowed as he shuffled into the room.

"Ah, quit your hollaring you old coot. The tea will be ready when it's ready," Sophie called back as she walked in with the tray of steaming tea. She gave him and Akane their cups of tea before sitting down with her own.

Akane listened to them talk and bicker. He complained about things never getting finished and Sophie told him it was because he was so old. It was weird to listen to them speak to each other so informally especially since Sophie-sama wasn't his wife. But Akane got the sense that it was the way things should be.

Once Akane finished her tea she excused herself back to her room where she would spend most of her days the next few months. Sophie tried to get her to stay active by making her help around the house. Akane obeyed without complaint and hardly uttered anything but "yes mam" or "yes Sophie-sama." Sophie found it somewhat strange and a little unerving at times, but she understood that Akane had been through a lot and didn't press her to talk. Most of the time Sophie would just talk to her, knowing she wouldn't respond, to pass the time and keep some sense of normalcy.

One morning after washing some clothes Sophie noticed how few Akane really had.

"Akane, I'm taking you to the market today. We're going to get you some new clothes."

Akane looked down at her kimono, "What's wrong with the ones I have?" She asked flatly.

"Well, they're worn out," Sophie said pulling at one of Akane's sleeves where the seam was unravelling.

Akane shrugged indifferently.

Sophie went to the kitchen and pulled a small box out of the cabinet. She grabbed some money out of her stash and hid the box again. She met Akane on her way to the door, "Come on," She said, "throw your shoes on and lets go. I'm telling Ojisan we're taking the cart."

Akane slipped on her sandals and followed Sophie.

"Hey!" Sophie called waving to Ojisan out in one of the fields, "We're taking the cart! We'll be back soon!"

"Alright! Just bring it back in one piece!" He yelled.

The ride into town wasn't too long and soon Akane was thrust into the throng peddlers. The noise and chatter of the streets reminded Akane of home. The colors brought back buried memories of fleeting dreams. A group of girls laughed as they passed. They were just like Ren and her flock in their rich lustrious silks. Akane looked up to find a group of young men watching the girls pass by. They had to belong to a dojo, the way they moved and cut up with each other.

Sharp pain went shooting through her heart as a name whispered through her thoughts. _Hijikata_. Akane made no outward expression of her agony. She shook the memories away driving them deeper into her mind.

She caught up to Sophie who had stopped to talk to a woman about kimonos.

"Oh, here she is," Sophie said as Akane appeared.

"You didn't tell me she had such pretty red hair," the woman said eyeing Akane's ruby locks, "One moment."

The woman disappeared behind a wall of silk. Akane stared blankly at the ground.

"Are you alright, Akane?" Sophie asked.

"I'm fine," Akane lied giving her a small tight smile as the woman reappeared with an arm full of fabric.

"Oh my," Sophie gasped, "We just need a few."

"Neh," the woman said brushing her off and approaching Akane, "A beautiful girl must be dressed beautifully."

The woman handed Akane one kimono that was a brilliant orange the color of fire, another one that was deep green, one that was pale sakura pink, and one that was a rich sea blue.

Akane stared at the green and fought back the urge to cry. She shook her head, "Not the green one," she said.

The woman was taken aback, "But it will be perfect with your red hair."

"No," Akane said with a note of finality.

"It's okay," Sophie said, "we don't have to get the green one." Sophie handed the emerald kimono back to the woman who stood there shaking her head.

Sophie paid the woman for the three kimonos and helped Akane fold them up and put them in her sack. Akane thanked the woman and hurried ahead of Sophie back to the cart.

Sophie didn't ask about the green kimono. After that day they went back to their routine of little communication.

* * *

><p>Author's Note*<p>

Okay so I'm sorry it has taken this long to write so little. I don't really enjoy writing lulls in stories, it kinda creates a lull in my writing enthusiasm for stories. I promise the wait for the next chapter won't be as long. And again sorry this isn't my best writing, I just don't have any bloody time! :[

Oh and I realize that Sophie is not a Japanese name. But I fought for over a week trying to find and name and nothing seemed to fit right. Sophie is just the way I picture her to be. [if I find a name I think is suitable I will change it, for now she is staying Sophie.]

Please read and review! X]

-Mari-


	5. Bleeding Soul

Sweat matted his hair and stung his eyes, his breathing remained even as he set for another series of moves. He had sparred against Saitou many times before, but every time it got harder.

He launched forward. Their bokken slammed together, the sharp clack resonated through the dojo. It was shortly followed by the sound of wood on flesh.

Hijikata grimaced as he looked at the new red whelp appearing on his bare chest. It was crisscrossed with the others he had already gotten that day.

Koudou gave the signal for the end of the round, declaring Saitou the winner. Hijikata pushed back the hair now slick with sweat that had fallen in his face, as he bowed to Saitou.

Okita hooped, "Yeah, that's another one for Saitou." He slapped his friend on the shoulder, "And another butt kicking for you Toshi," he said with a smirk.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes at him but a smile crept onto his lips. It didn't stay there long but it was enough to let Okita know that he understood the joke. Truly Hijikata was beyond annoyed at himself. He didn't understand how his talent for fighting could just disappear.

Ever since Akane had left things had been different. Hijikata really had tried to make it seem as if nothing had happened, but everyone could see the effect the loss of his friend was having.

There was no longer a light in his violet eyes when they sparred and learned new techniques. It was as if she had taken his joy for fighting away with her. He lost his quickness and natural mental ability to make snap decisions and execute them in battle. His feet no longer danced through the sets and his naturally light air had been replaced by an avid need to increase his strength.

Saitou followed him to retrieve his shirt and replace the bokken, "You fought better today," He said, "You managed to land a few more blows, and more of them were fatal."

Hijikata shrugged on his gi, "Thanks," was all he said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Koudou noticed the curtness of Hijikata's exit and followed him outside.

"Toshi," Koudou called after him.

Hijikata stopped but didn't turn.

"Toshi," He said again approaching him, "Can we talk for a moment?"

Hijikata raised his head and gave a small smile, "Of course."

Koudou motioned for him to sit at the edge of the porch. He sighed as he plopped himself down beside his friend.

"How are you doing, Toshi?"

Hijikata stared across the yard at a tomcat strolling on top of the fence as he answered, "I'm fine."

"Come on, don't lie to me. You know there's no point to it," Koudou gently chastised.

Hijikata's gaze never drifted from the fence. He couldn't let himself look Koudou in the eye. If he did it would be all over. He would lose every ounce of control he had over himself, because Koudou would see right through him.

"Look," Koudou said slowly, "We can all see that you are struggling with losing your friend. You may think you are hiding it, but it is clearly evident."

Hijikata's brow furrowed slightly, in barely controlled rage.

"I don't want to anger you. I want to help. What can I do?" Koudou asked sincerely.

Hijikata shook his head, "There's nothing you can do," he said as he slid himself off the porch. He grabbed his bokken and started for the gate.

"You know we're just worried about you Toshi, right?" Koudou called softly.

"Yeah," He breathed as he pushed the gate open, leaving Koudou standing there feeling helpless.

Hijikata didn't even bother to tie his gi closed as made his way home. He kicked at the dirt and rocks on the road, creating a cloud of dust that followed him as he went. His eyes remained fixed on the ground.

People were used to seeing him now. They instinctively shied away or moved around him as he passed by knowing he wouldn't stop.

He only paused when he came to the bridge. He fought the urge to look up and see if she was there waiting for him. He knew she wouldn't be, but he could help but hope one day she would just appear.

Forcing his feet to move he started over the bridge. The soft tap of his footsteps rang like gunfire in his ears, though there were many other people about they were miles away from him.

He stopped again at the end of the bridge where she should have been standing. He wasn't sure why he stopped. He never had before. Something was different, there was something off, he could feel it.

A single cherry blossom tumbled into his view and came to rest at his feet. Slowly he reached down and picked it up. He noticed the pale dianthus blossom was marred with something darker.

He glanced over at their tree. It was summer now and all the blossoms had long gone. So where had that one come from?

He looked down at the tiny flower in his hand. From closer examination he realized the dark splatters were blood. With a sudden jolt he dropped the blossom, and it disappeared.

Hijikata blinked a few times and searched the ground for the bloom but it was gone. Had he imagined the whole thing? Surly he hadn't.

As he stood there trying to wrap his head around what had just happened a group of men passed him. Something one of them said got his attention.

"Not the Yagami's you idiot, they have their own dealers and Toshizou's too smart to buy from him."

_My father? _Hijikata thought, _What are they talking about that involves my father?_

"Wait don't tell me you borrowed from-,"

"You moron, that's who they borrowed from, the family that got lynched a couple months ago."

Hijikata slowly started to follow them. He made no sudden motions and kept a safe distance. All four of the men wore katanas on their belts, and looked as if they knew how to use them.

"Yeah only the girl survived."

They turned down an alley behind a bar. Hijikata paused for a moment trying to decide the best way to follow without being seen. He glanced up. Quickly he scaled the wall and pulled himself onto the roof of the building behind the bar. He dropped down low as he lithely followed them up the alley.

"But the way you talked about those guys, I thought they left no one alive, not even servants."

The sun had finally dipped below the horizon. Hijikata was a ghost against the darkening sky as he flattened himself along the roof and peered over the edge at the men who had stopped at a back door.

"That's the thing," one of them answered with a smirk, "They don't."

The other men grinned with him as the smaller man paled.

Hijikata inched back ducking his head. One of the men looked up making sure they weren't seen as they slipped in through the back door.

Once he heard the soft thud of the door being pulled to, Hijikata pushed himself up to a sitting position. He sat there perched on the roof, a million thoughts buzzing around in his head.

_Why had they mentioned his father? Those men were clearly criminals involved in some sort of ring. But what were they selling? They had to have meant Akane's family, but why would her family be mixed up with criminals? _

Hijikata made his way back to the end of the alley. He was about to jump to the ground when he stopped. What the last man had said screamed out at him.

"_But the way you talked about those guys, I thought they left no one alive, not even servants."_

"_That's the thing, they don't."_

Hijikata lurched forward nearly falling off the roof.

_Does that mean they'll go after Akane?_

* * *

><p><em>Authors note*<em>

Okay so the first part of this chapter is not quite how I wanted it but at least its up.

Let me know what you think!

Oh and I'm not sure if Koudou is the right name, if it isn't let me know.

Reviews would be nice X]

-Mari-


	6. Attacked

Hijikata's feet thudded softly against the ground as he jumped down from the roof. He stared back into the now empty alleyway. He couldn't wrap his head around what he'd just heard. What the last man said sent ice crawling up his spine like knarled fingers. All he could imagine was someone going after Akane to finish the job. Forcing his feet to move, Hijikata made his way home. If he stayed there any longer someone was bound to notice.

He slid the door shut and fell back onto his bed. What could his father have to do with the butchering of Akane's family? Did he dare ask his father? What if something happened to Akane, and he did nothing to stop it?

He lay there being tortured by his thoughts and indescision, until his mother came to get him for dinner.

"Hijikata," His mothers voice sang from behind the door, "It's time for dinner. Be sure to wash up before you come."

"Okay mama," He called to her as he forced himself to get up.

He washed his face and hands and changed into a clean gi and hakama before wandering into the dining area. His father was already seated at the table.

They waited for his mother to bring in the food and take a seat for herself.

After they all seemed to have eaten their share his father spoke up.

"I heard that you left the dojo early today. What was that about?"

Hijikata swallowed his las bite of soba and placed his chopsticks down, "I was finished with my sparring for the day. so Koudou let me leave."

"Hm," his father grunted, "I suppose that is alright then. I didn't want to hear that you were slacking off or skipping."

Hijikata shook his head, "No otosama. I would never disgrace us that way."

"Good."

After dinner Hijikata followed his father outside for a walk around the porch.

Otosama," Hijikata said as they rounded a corner.

"What is on your mind?" His father asked knowingly.

Hijikata paused. He would rather have bitten his tongue off that ask his father what he was about to ask, "I overheard some men talking tonight, and they mentioned your name as well as Akane's family. I think they were talking about borrowing money. I just know they weren't good people." Hijikata stopped walking and turned to his father, "Otosan please tell me you aren't dealing in anything illegal."

HIs father stopped and thought for a moment before answering, "Hijikata, I don't know what you may have heard, but I asure you. My company deals in a lot of things, but I asure you that none of them are illegal. And I promise that I have no dealings with any sort of questionable characters. I have borrowed some money to get my company started but I know that it came from a good source."

Hijikata exhaled in relief, "Okay," he said, "but what about Akane's family. One of the men said they got lynched. Did her father borrow from the wrong people?"

His father frowned, "I'm not sure. There was some talk about where her father got the money to open the restaurant, but I never heard that it was through back channels or from dealing under the table." He stared at his son, "Why do you ask?"

Hijikata fell silent and started their walk around the porch again.

He might not have sure proof, but Hijikata knew that something had happened with Akane's father and her whole family had paid for it. Now, Akane could be in danger.

* * *

><p>Akane was still stuck in her emptiness. Nothing Sophie did seemed to make her happy, or less sad. She never smiled or laughed. She was just empty and broken. And it was depressing Sophie more than she knew.<p>

Sophie used to talk to Akane while they cleaned, just to keep some sense that things were normal and okay. But eventually Sophie stopped talking to her at all. Akane never talked back, so she didn't see the point anymore.

Sophie and Ojisan still argued like always, but Akane never woke up.

One day while they were washing clothes Sophie couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it," She said throwing down the sash she was cleaning, "No more."

Akane just stared at her, unphased.

"You're never going to talk to me are you?" Sophie asked sadly, "You know you can't go on like this forever. You have to move on with your life. I know it is hard, but you can't let yourself become a cold empty shell. You have to talk to people. You have to move on."

Akane stared at her shoes, "I'm sorry, Sophie."

"It's alright," Sophie said with tears in her eyes, "I understand that everyone heals differently, but you don't seem to be healing at all. You just seem frozen all the time. I just want you to talk to me a little. We don't have to go on forever, I just want you to try, okay?"

Akane nodded slowly, "Okay."

"Thank you," Sophie said. She felt like hugging Akane, but she knew that might not be the best idea at the moment.

The very next day Akane seemed to have improved some. She talked a little with Sophie and even gave a slight smile. Sophie could have leaped from the roof, she was so happy.

That night after dinner the three of them sat together for a while. Akane talked a little, but Ojisan and Sophie did most of the talking.

"Well," Ojisan said rising, "I believe it is time for bed."

Akane bowed to Ojisan and Sophie before heading to her room.

"What did you do to her Sophie?"

Sophie scowled at him, "I didn't do anything. I simply told her she couldn't keep going on the way she was, that she needed to talk a little with us, is all. You make it sound like I did something wrong."

"Huh," Ojisan said pleased.

They said good night and moved to their respective rooms.

Not long after she'd fallen asleep. Akane woke to a sound inside the house.

It was a thumping noise, almost as if someone had bumped into something. She stilled her breathing and listened closely for any other sounds.  
>All was silent.<p>

_No,_ she thought. There was a soft treading along the floor outside her room. Maybe it was just Sophie or Ojisan, she thought desperately.

The door of her room began to slide open.

It wasn't Sophie or Ojisan.

"OJISAMA!" Akane screamed, shattering the silent air.

She leaped up and across the room as the man entered drawing his katana.

"You may have escaped before," He said laughing, "but you won't escape again."

"OJISAMA!"She shrieked again, praying he would wake up. She had no idea where to go. She was trapped and had no katana, no way of defending herself.

The man lunged forward, it was clumsy. Akane slipped past him easily and ran out into the hall. She could hear a struggle coming from Ojisan's room. She started up the hall, but froze as a scream pierced through the air.

_Sophie!_ Akane whirled around and came face to face with her attacker.

"You ain't going nowhere," he grinned.

* * *

><p>Author's note*<p>

Okay I cannot describe to you how much I LOATHE lulls in a story. I hate reading them, I hate writing them even more. So, I sincerely apologize to all for the huge gap there has been between these two chapters and for how poorly this one is written. I can truthfully say that most of the reason goes to it being summer. Summer is always really busy for me, and to be honest I kinda forgot about this story. But I am back. And I do intend to finish this story!

Thanks for sticking with me X] comments and criticism are highly desired!

-Mari-


	7. The Sword Master

"You ain't going nowhere," he grinned.

Akane prayed and begged for Sophie to be alright, as the screams in the other room fell silent.

The man lunged forward and the world seemed to slow down.

Akane ducked away from the blow. When the sword didn't connect with anything, her attack fell off balance. Akane quickly spun and kicked the katana out of his hand and punched him in the throat.

The man slammed into the wall and slumped to the floor incapacitated.

Akane snatched up his katana and raced down the hall to Sophie's room. She crossed the threshold and was blindsided by a strike to the back of the head.

She stumbled forward barely able to keep her footing.

"Your not getting away," the man growled.

Akane gingerly touched the back of her head, her fingers came away red. She twisted around to face her attacker. It took all her focus to just to stay upright as the man came at her again.

She managed to block his attack and leaped across the room away from him. She skittered through a puddle of blood and realized why the screaming had stopped.

Anger coursed through Akane, clearing her mind. When the man came at her for a third time, Akane was ready.

The world slowed. Akane took a deep breath as the man initiated his attack. She manuevered around his right to left downward slice and whirled around burrying her katana in his throat.

A gurgle of blood spewed from his mouth as the man fell to his knees. Unflinching, Akane removed the sword from his neck and kicked him away.

She stood there for what seemed an eternity, watching the blood flow from his body and dry on her blade and skin. She was waiting, daring for another man to come after her, but no one came. It was as if she had silenced all life on earth. Nothing dared to move as she stood there waiting.

At last she moved. Still holding the katana she left Sophie's room and prepared herself for what she was about to see.

The door to Ojisan's room was open. Akane stopped at the door, her eyes stayed locked on the floor. She didn't have to see it. She didn't have to go inside and yet she did.

Akane glanced up. Her grandfathers body lay in a pool of blood next to the body of his attacker. She moved closer and saw that a katana was clutched in Ojisan's hand. He had died defending himself and his house hold.

She was the last. The only survivor of her entire family. What was she to do now?

A soft grunt filtered in from the hall. The first attacker was stirring.

Akane moved into the hall and waited for him to rise.

The man groaned as he rolled himself into a sitting position and shook his head to clear it. He caught a glimpse of Akane and jumped back scared.

He'd thought at first she was a ghost coming to avenge her death, but soon realized she was very real. Her appearance was ghastly. The katana in her hand dyed red, her pale face glowing white in the moonlight now spattered with blood.

"Ah," He cried, "Don't kill me, please."

As Akane took a step toward him the man pushed himself back and screamed.

"Please, please I beg you, don't kill me."

Akane stopped her advance and stared at him, groveling on the floor for his life after he had just tried to take hers. She shouldn't have let him live, but as he lay there vunerable, completely at her power Akane couldn't help but pity him.

Even in her anger she had mercy, "Get out," She said at last.

"What?" The man whimpered confused.

"Get out," Akane said again, "Tell your boss what happened here."

The man scrambled to his feet and nodded, "Okay, thank you, thank you." He skittered around her down the hall and out into the night.

There was nothing left for her anywhere. No family, no home, nothing.

Akane walked to the door and out into the darkness and never looked back.

* * *

><p>She walked all night and all the next day. It was nearly night when at last she came to the place she was searching for. It was a small house set deep within a forest along the mountain range.<p>

She stood in the yard in front of the door waiting for someone to come out. It didn't take long for someone inside to sense her presence.

Akane never saw the door move, but suddenly a man stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Akane held his gaze, "A wanderer seeking training."

The man studied her, "Surly you know I don't train swordsmen anymore. I haven't for years. And I certainly never train women."

Akane bowed her head, "Please, I have no where else to go."

She looked as if she were going to fall over any second from exhaustion, but he could also sense something else under the blood and fatigue. Sorrow kindled by the purest despair and anger.

"How did you find me?" He asked at last stepping toward her.

"My ojisan once told me of a sword master who lived in these woods. I only hoped his stories were true."

The man's eyes narrowed, "This place is so secluded no one should be able to find this place let alone a half starved dead exhausted girl."

Akane began to tremble, what was she going to do if he refused to train her? She had nothing, "Please," She said again her voice cracking, "I have nothing, nowhere else I can go."

In that moment he saw her for what she truly was, a scared and broken warrior on the verge of destruction and something else he hadn't seen in a long time: hope and the chance for redemption.

"What is your name?"

Swallowing her tears and setting her jaw, she looked up at him, "Akane."

"Well, Akane, would you like to come inside?" He asked.

"But will you train me?" She asked.

"First you need some food and rest, then we will talk about it."

Akane tried to take a step forward but stumbled. He barely managed to keep her from hitting the ground.

"I guess you were more tired than I thought," He said to himself as he picked her up to carry her inside.

Even passed out and after everything she had been through, Akane still had the blood caked katana grasped tightly in her hand.

* * *

><p>Authors Note*<p>

Okay guys I need to know what you thought about it. Yeah, it's short but at least you are getting something new.

What do you think of her finding a sword master to train with?

Have you got any ideas for a name for said sword master?

Need some feedback people!

Thanks,

-Mari


	8. Okajima Raiden

"Sir, it seems that Juro has returned," The servant reported and bowed respectfully.

The lord looked over at him puzzled, "Only Juro?"

"It appears so, my lord."

"Hm, send him in," He grunted and motioned for the guards to open the door.

Juro rushed in and fell to his knees bowing, "My lord," he said in a shakey voice.

"Juro," The lord rasped, "Tell me something, why are you the only one to return?"

Keeping his nose on the ground Juro replied, "Ko, and Isao wer-were killed my lord."

"Killed? By whom?"

"The old man killed one of them sir," Juro said shaking as if he were going to shatter into a million shards.

"And the other?"

"A-akane killed him my lord."

"Oh, the little girl did in one of my men did she? Tell me, she is dead now, right?"

Juro didn't answer.

"Now Juro, I know you would never flee from a hit without making sure everyone was dead, right? So tell me, is the girl dead?"

Still he gave no answer. The lord rose, "I suggest you tell me now, because if she isn't dead you realize what kind of a position this puts me in." He started to circle Juro.

"I-I am sorry my lord," Juro squeaked, "She was going to kill me. She told me to tell you what she had done."

"Hm she was going to kill you and yet she let you live," The lord stopped, "Well, I'm not going to show you the same mercy."

Juro shot up, "No my lord please, please!" He cried.

The lord flicked his head at his other servants. They quickly grabbed Juro and dragged him away.

"No my lord please, I beg you my lord please!" Juro's screams echoed down the hall and then fell silent.

"Keiji," The lord said sitting back down.

The servant that stood to his left turned and bowed, "Yes, my lord."

"Bring me Akane."

"Yes, my lord."

"Alive."

Keiji faltered for a moment, "Alive?"

"Yes," The lord grinned, "I've thought of a better use for her."

* * *

><p>Golden sunlight filtered in through the window caressing Akane's tired eyelids. Her eyes softly fluttered open.<p>

_I am alone._

Akane fought back that thought and the urge to cry. There was no place for tears now.

She sat up and took in her surroundings for the first time. She was in a small room on the east side of the house. There were no furnishings except the palleton which she lay and the door stood slightly open.

Her muscles felt tight and restricted her everytime she tried to move. Finally, she forced herself off the pallet and wandered into the hall. The hall was short and spilled out into a large open area remeniscent of a dojo.

"You're awake," A male voice called from her right.

She turned. He was sitting at a short table with a cup in his hand.

"Yes," She said.

"How are you feeling?"

Akane thought about it for a moment, _Like I've been dragged behind a cart and trampled by horses_, "Better," She said.

"Good," He nodded and motioned to the seat across from him, "please sit."

Akane forced her feet to move and tried not to grimace as she sat down.

"I took the liberty of cleaning your sword," He said placing his cup down.

Akane glanced over where he had it balanced in the corner, "It is not my sword and I don't want it," She said looking down.

"Hm," The swordsman pondered that thought, "regardless you should get washed up too. You still have blood on your hands and face."

"Do I?" Akane asked hardly thinking as she glanced down at her hands. They were painted with dried blood. _The blood of that man_, She thought, _the man who killed Sophie._

"Regretfully I do not have any kimonos but I do have a clean gi and hakama for you to wear. They're laying in the wash room, just to the left there," He said pointing over his shoulder as he took another sip of his drink.

Akane, in a daze, bowed and drifted into the wash room. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and froze. _Is that really me?_ She thought. With blood streaked through her hair and across her face, her eyes dark and empty, she barely recognized herself. The young girl who used to laugh and love was gone.

Akane snapped out of her thoughts and immediately started scrubbing at her hands. The water barely did anything to help her, so she grabbed a cloth and began rubbing her hands. Slowly the blood began to flake off.

As she scrubbed away the blood and grime she saw pieces of herself reamerging. But even once she was completely clean, she still did not see her old self entirely. While fragments of her old self remained, she could never go back to being the same girl she was. She was going to be remade again and again. This was just the first step.

She tied the gi tightly around her and brushed out her hair before moving back to the main room.

The sword master watched her as she crossed the room and sat down in front of him again.

He reached out and handed her a cup of tea, which she took gladly. She ate some of the food he had spread on the table and before long was feeling close to human again.

He studied her for a moment longer before asking, "Do you feel up for a little sparring match?"

Akane placed her cup down and looked up at him strangely.

"You're at liberty to say no," He reminded her.

She thought then replied, "My musles are tired but I have sparred while in a worse condition."

The sword master rose, "Alright then. Let's see what you've got."

Akane took one last sip of her tea then followed him onto the court.

He tossed her a bokken and waited for her to take her stance.

She noticed for the first time that he wasn't very old, maybe in his thirties. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and dark green eyes. He was taller than her at maybe five eight or nine and had strong lean muscles along his solid frame.

Akane took her stance and waited.

"I want you to attack first," He said, "then I will see how well you defend."

Akane shifted her stance slightly, "Alright," she said and sprang.

He easily blocked her attack and replied with one of his own. She got her bokken up just enough that it absorbed some of the energy but the impact still sent her flying backwards. She was close to hitting the ground, but managed to keep her footing.

He seemed surprised that she was still on her feet.

"Again," He said.

Akane moved back to face him and resumed her stance. This time he was the first to attack. She saw the start of his move and lunged to the left ducking just in time to keep her head. She moved to attack, but suddenly he was gone.

She blinked and was hit across the shoulder from behind. She fell to her knees dropping the bokken. He'd hit the same shoulder she'd always had a problem with.

"Seems I've already found your weakness," He teased.

"It's hardly a glorious victory, being that I'm a girl with little to no training running on about sixty percent."

As she stared at the ground, the tips of his shoes crossed her line of vision.

"What kind of training have you had?" He asked.

"Real training? None," She replied looking up at him.

He extended her a hand, "That's hard to believe," he said helping her stand.

"It's the truth," She said withdrawing her hand.

He arched an eyebrow at her as he retrieved her bokken, "Then who have you sparred with?"

"A friend," She answered, "In secret."

He nodded at that and walked over to replace the bokken along the wall. Then he sat back down at the table.

Akane stood there holding her shoulder and watching him somwhat confused.

"So are you going to train me or not?" She asked at last.

She walked toward him as if she was going to say something else, then paused and said, "And what do I even call you? I don't even know your name."

He hastily placed his cup down, "Oh, forgive me. I am Okajima Raiden Takebayashi. Welcome to the school of Okajima Shingen-ryu."

Akane stood there shocked. _Did he really just say he would train me?_

She fell to her knees and bowed, "Thank you Okajima-san."

He stood and walked to the door, "You should get some more rest," He said over his shoulder, "I'll wake you when it is time for supper."

He slid the door shut behind him, leaving her sitting there stunned.

Akane finally stood and wandered back to her little room. As she lay there thinking about what it was going to be like to finally get real training, something began to bother her. He hadn't protested enough about her being a girl. It was still forbidden after all. So why had he agreed so easily to train her?

Akane rolled over, pulling the covers over her face to block out the light. She was just over thinking things. She should be happy that he agreed.

And she was, but for all that happiness she still couldn't shake the feeling of unease that settled over her as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note*<p>

First thank you guys for all the reviews X] you have been really helpful. AND this story finally hit 1000 VIEWS! Whoo!

Second, I must say shame on me for not doing research BEFORE I started writing. I finally did some and I find out that my whole timeline is jacked up and needs to be fixed. Oh well, too late now. I plan to go back and fix it when I revamp the whole story to make into an original fiction. I guess that just makes this the true first draft.

And I promise there will be plenty of Hijikata action to come ^-^

Let me know what you guys thought X]

-Mari

* Oh and I have recently decided that I will be entering NaNoWriMo this year, therefore I hope to have this story finished by the end of October. If not, I'm sorry there will be at least a month long hiatus on this story for November. Thanks Guys! X]


End file.
